


Storage Cupboards

by CountessEricka



Series: Drericka Appreciation Week 2018 (DAW2018) [6]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Because you will lose, Don't bet against catching an extremely petty couple making out in five minutes, Drac & Ericka just have no clue what privacy means, Drericka, F/M, Frank is scarred, Van Helsing commits murder, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Day Six - InterruptionsMurray and Frank place a bet. One wins instantly, and the other witnesses something that they wish they hadn't.





	Storage Cupboards

Murray stretched his arms, grinning, "I'm willing to bet you ten pop-tarts that in just five minutes, I'll find Drac and Captain Ericka making out."

"Don't be foolish, Murray," Frank interjected. "They wouldn't be _that_ stupid to let anyone just easily find them."

Griffin sat upright in his chair, adjusting his glasses. "Actually, Frank, I found them earlier hiding underneath an archway with their arms around each other. You can't ever see those two apart."

Frank waved his hand, settling back in his chair. Sipping his drink, he realised that Drac hadn't been around for about two hours. Maybe that'd be a casual routine. He'd disappear with Ericka for a while, before returning with a goofy smile on his face, sporting lipstick across his lips and cheeks.

"Just let them have their privacy, Murray." Frank extended his palm, "Hand me a stick."

However, he was greeted with an empty hand and a shrug. Frank groaned, realising he had to retrieve another stick. Again.

"There's some more in the storage cupboard, I think," Murray advised, but suddenly smirked to himself as Frank travelled to look for the cupboard. Most likely, maybe he'd win his bet.

Scratching his head, Frank struggled to search for the storage cupboard. A million cabins and social rooms, yet no–

Ah, finally. Hidden within the depths of the dock, was the storage door. No key required, he twisted the knob and entered the room. All was dark, of course. Although, Frank only wished that he never switched the lights on, for what - or _who_ \- stood before him weren't expected visitors tonight.

Drac seemed innocent enough, standing there, if it weren't for the two legs that sported white pants wrapped around his waist. His pale face turned, staring at his best friend with bewildered eyes. Peering over his shoulder was Captain Ericka, also mirroring his expression. It seemed adorable - like two teenagers caught having their first kiss.

His cape hovered somewhere nearby, and Ericka's heels were abandoned across the floor. Yet, by the two buttons that had been fumbled open on her uniform, maybe more clothing would become discarded.

Realising that he lost his bet, Frank muttered, "Damnit," before leaving the cupboard without his spare stick.

Once the door closed, Drac and Ericka glanced at each other. Nervous laughter erupted from the both of them, as their hands gripped tighter and foreheads grew closer together. Ericka, however, trailed her hands across his chest to reach the buttons on his shirt.

Blushing furiously, although unable to help his hand smoothing over the curve of her hip, Drac stuttered, "E-Ericka, someone else could walk in."

"Darn, what a tragedy," Ericka smirked, peppering kisses across his jawline and back on his lips. She could've continued forever, until–

" _Ericka_!"

The pair jerked, snapping their sight towards Ericka's mechanical ancestor - Abraham Van Helsing. His wrinkly arms crossed; steam bursting through his pipe.

"I-It..." Ericka's fingers floundered with her shirt buttons, failing to secure them. "It's not what it looks like...!"

Whilst distancing himself away from her, Drac tripped over a coil of rope. He wrung his hands, continuing their excuse. "I was just helping her...uh-"

"Reach something on the shelf!" Ericka gestured to...a box of chalk.

Van Helsing glared, "Oh, I know _exactly_ what he's trying to help you _reach_ , young lady."

* * *

Dazed, Frank dragged himself back towards the activity dock, seating himself on a deck chair without tearing his eyes in another direction. He should've been familiar with this feeling when Drac had been married to Martha. However, that relationship was kept rather private and hidden.

"Yo, Frank, you feeling okay, buddy?" Murray tilted his head, before snickering, "You look like you've just walked in on Drac and Captain Ericka."

Noticing Frank's brief wince, Griffin snickered, "Maaaaybe...because he _did_."

Murray grinned, "Told ya!"

Nothing distracted Frank's daze except for a familiar shout, "I _said_ I was _sorry_!"

The Pack turned their heads to find Drac, holding his shoes in both hands as he sprinted across the deck. Van Helsing rolled behind him, somehow faster than his usual pace. His fists were clenched as he roared, "Stay away from my great-granddaughter, you _monster_!"

Removing his glasses and wiping the lenses, Griffin asked, "Okay, am _I_ the only one seeing this, or...?"

Murray clutched his stomach, guffawing, "I don't think Frank was the only one who found them."

Another figure caught their sight - Ericka, following behind whilst struggling to button the top of her shirt. Sighing, she stopped beside the Pack whilst smoothing her unkempt hair. There wasn't a chance she'd stop her great-grandfather from murdering him. Not that he could succeed.

Griffin chuckled, "Maybe next time you should find a better hiding place, Captain."

Ericka blushed, "Shut up."


End file.
